Le passé oublié
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Que s'est-il passé il y a 400 ans ? Pourquoi Dracula a t'il été assassiné ? Et pourquoi est-il revenu ? Et si tout cela ne tournait qu'autour de Gabriel ? Deux âmes soeurs liées pour l'éternité. OS


**Me voici de retour avec un de mes films préférés. **

**Bien sur les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais j'espère que vous aurez du plaisir à lire ce petit OS**

**XXX**

Assis dans le noir, le sommeil me fuit.

Tiraillé entre amour et devoir, je ne cesse de me prendre la tête depuis des heures. A côté de moi il dort comme un bienheureux, dans ce grand lit. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas rencontré, tout aurait été bien plus simple. Je ramène derrière son oreille une de ses mèches brunes qui était tombée devant ses yeux. En voyant son visage endormi, je me dis que non, même s'il me faut souffrir maintenant, je ne regrette rien. Je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

Je ne sais pas qui a dit que les anges étaient asexués et incapable d'amour mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. C'est juste que nous ne le recherchons pas forcément. En l'occurrence il m'est tombé dessus sans espoir de retour. Et puis je ne voyais aucune raison de fuir. J'étais comme hypnotisé par les prunelles grises de ce trop jeune homme alors que je l'avais juste croisé au détour d'un chemin de campagne. Pendant quelques années je l'ai observé de loin, je l'ai vu rire, pleurer, grandir et s'épanouir. Peut-être aurais-je pu rester loin toute sa vie. Peut-être alors n'aurais-je pas eu ce choix à faire maintenant.

Je l'avais abordé un jour, alors qu'il venait de perdre sa mère, incapable d'ignorer sa tristesse. Il n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui j'étais, il s'était juste jeté dans mes bras pour pleurer. Avec le recul je pense que n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire à cet instant. Ce jeune comte avait juste besoin de réconfort, ce que personne ne lui apportait. Il m'a confié plus tard que je semblais solide et que c'était la raison de son geste. Il avait osé se répandre en pleurs devant un inconnu et en avait rougi plus tard. On pouvait faire mieux comme première rencontre mais je ne l'aurais pas changé et je sais que lui non plus.

J'ai commencé à descendre plus souvent, négligeant mes devoirs. Nous discutions simplement, faisions de longues promenades dans les plaines désertiques de sa région. J'étais heureux, je découvrais ce sentiment de bonheur qui emplissait chaque endroit de mon cœur. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'amour et c'est lui qui me l'apprit. Doucement. Je ne me sentais bien qu'en voyant son sourire, s'il m'était adressé.

Je ne sais plus comment c'est arrivé, les détails sont flous à présent, mais nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois un matin d'hiver. Ses lèvres étaient si douces contre les miennes et je voulais que cette sensation ne s'arrête jamais. A cet instant j'étais prêt à tout quitter, à tout perdre, du moment que je pouvais le garder lui. Et pour être honnête je pense que je ferais le même choix maintenant. Si je pouvais être sûr de ce qui se passera ensuite.

Quelques années seulement. C'est ce à quoi j'ai eu droit. Des années avec lui, un temps si insignifiant avant pour moi et qui m'apparaissait, avec le recul, encore plus court quand il s'agissait d'être avec lui. Une éternité à ses côtés, voilà ce que je demandais sans oser le formuler. Mais Dieu est cruel et je devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Je lui avais révélé mon secret dès la première nuit que nous avions passé ensemble. Allongé sur ce même lit, isolés dans cette chambre, sa tête reposant sur mon torse, il m'avait demandé où je disparaissais à chaque fois, pourquoi j'apparaissais toujours sans prévenir et étais toujours là quand il avait besoin. Le cœur serré, je m'étais levé. Et là, devant la fenêtre ouverte, j'avais étendu mes ailes. Je n'osais pas le regarder, j'avais tourné la tête. J'étais sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas et me fuirait. Au lieu de ça il s'était approché et avait caressé les plumes blanches du bout des doigts. Puis sa main avait glissé sur mon torse et s'était arrêté au niveau de mon cœur, qui s'emballait dangereusement à cet instant. J'avais alors replié mes ailes autour de lui, formant comme un cocon où nous pourrions être à l'abri pour toujours. Il avait déposé un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres puis avait caché sa tête dans mon cou. Son corps s'était alors agité de soubresauts et je ne comprenais la raison de ses larmes. Selon lui il se trouvait tellement indigne et de moi et de mon amour pour lui et malgré tout il persistait à être avec moi. Je l'ai rassuré et suis resté toute la nuit en le tenant dans mes bras. Quand le soleil s'était enfin levé je n'étais pas parti, comme j'avais prévu de le faire. Si je l'avais fait, peut-être n'aurais-je pas à faire ce choix maintenant. Mais à cet instant j'avais fait un autre choix. Et j'avais privilégié mon comte aux yeux gris.

Replonger dans mes souvenirs n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Je voyais encore moins ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. A mes côtés il s'étire et se rapproche de moi, passant son bras par dessus mon torse, m'attirant à lui. Avait-il senti ce qui me tourmentait ? Cette nuit je lui avais fait l'amour de manière désespérée, m'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé dans une mer déchainée, répétant son nom comme une litanie. Et depuis qu'il s'était endormi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, détaillant chacun des traits de son visage, perdant un peu plus de courage à chaque instant. Sous l'oreiller il y avait ma dague. Mais comment réussir à la planter dans cette poitrine que j'avais tant embrassée, dans ce cœur qui battait pour moi ?

J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout abandonner, partir sans un regard en arrière, savoir qu'il vivrait, même si ce devait être sans moi. Me sacrifier. Mais si moi je ne le faisais pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargerait. Et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'approche.

Alors que je passe la main doucement sur son visage, il ouvre les yeux, ce qui me fait avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Une fois encore je n'arrive pas à le regarder. Comment lui expliquer que j'ai brisé un tabou mais que c'est lui qui doit payer pour ma faute ? Et que, comble de l'horreur, étant l'ange exécuteur, c'est à moi de lui ôter la vie. Mais il n'y a rien à dire, il a tout compris.

- C'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que je lui fais face pour lui dire que non, qu'il n'est en rien responsable, que je suis entièrement coupable, je le vois, ma dague à la main. Et je n'arrive pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il plonge ses prunelles grises dans les miennes et je sens qu'il est résolu. Il avait dû y penser un long moment lui aussi, il devait l'envisager depuis longtemps même.

- Si tu ne me tues pas, tu devras le payer, je le sais. Et je… je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Si ma mort est le prix à payer, je l'accepte.

- Je refuse ! Je ne peux te faire ça.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu sais… je ne vois pas la mort comme une fin. Je te retrouverai là-haut.

Il me prend la main, la serre sur l'arme et la pointe sur son cœur.

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Personne d'autre.

Comme je ne bouge pas, pétrifié de peur, le cœur au bord des larmes, il s'approche doucement de moi, sans trembler, faisant ainsi rentrer la dague lentement plus profondément dans sa chair. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres et meurt ainsi. Ses cheveux noirs forment à présent un halo autour de lui alors qu'il repose en travers du lit, le sang inondant les draps blancs. Je n'ai pas le courage d'enlever mon arme. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. Je hurle comme un damné, incapable de le serrer dans mes bras, comme si je risquais de lui faire mal. Mais déjà j'entends du bruit dans le couloir et je suis obligé de fuir. J'enlève son anneau de sa main droite et le garde serré dans mon poing, sans savoir pourquoi.

Le plus grand des sacrifices par amour et un « je t'aime » murmuré contre mes lèvres, ce sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de lui. Mon cœur est mort avec lui. Et dans le silence de la nuit, je maudis Dieu pour la première fois, ayant la lune pour témoin.

**XXX**

En enfer.

Je savais bien que je n'étais pas le meilleur des hommes mais jamais je n'avais douté aller au paradis. Les guerres que j'avais menées après tout n'étaient que pour servir Dieu. Alors pourquoi aurais-je dû payer pour toutes ces morts de païens, faites au nom de la foi ? Ou alors était-ce ma punition pour avoir osé tomber amoureux d'un ange. Dans les deux cas je ne l'acceptais pas. Après tout l'idéologie chrétienne était bien l'amour. J'avais donc été un fervent chrétien en aimant au delà du possible.

Je me mis à maudire Dieu, lui jurant de me venger. Et par dessus tout je voulais retrouver Gabriel. Savoir que je ne le reverrais jamais était, je crois, la pire de toutes les tortures. C'est alors que je ruminais ma vengeance que le diable me fit sa proposition. J'aurais droit à une nouvelle vie sur terre, immortel cette fois à condition de me nourrir de sang frais, humain de préférence. J'aurais aussi droit à quelques avantages - et inconvénients - mais il refusa de m'en faire part. Peut-être aurais-je dû réfléchir un peu plus. Cependant à cet instant j'étais prêt à tout accepter, même un pacte avec le diable, pour pouvoir revenir et revoir l'homme que j'aimais plus que ma vie. Et tant pis s'il fallait se damner pour cela, j'étais déjà mort une fois. Le lion tue l'antilope et n'a aucun état d'âme alors pourquoi en aurais-je à tuer pour me nourrir ? Et par là je défiais la puissance de Dieu. Je pensais être gagnant sur toute la ligne.

Assis en haut d'une montagne, le vent jouant avec mes cheveux, j'hurlais de rage. Je ne sentais plus la morsure du froid, ni même les rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Le moindre met était fade, je ne pouvais plus apprécier le bon vin. Je n'éprouvais aucune joie, aucun plaisir. Rien ne faisait battre mon cœur à présent. J'en aurais pleuré si j'étais encore capable d'émotion. Je n'avais aucun mot pour exprimer cette infamie qu'était la mienne.

Alors que j'étais sorti de mon cercueil, détendant mes membres restés trop longtemps immobiles, j'étais tombé nez à nez avec mon père. Il semblait avoir vieilli et je me demandais combien de temps j'étais resté hors de ce monde. Il m'était bien sûr impossible de lui expliquer et je m'étais enfui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il comprenne le pacte que j'avais passé ainsi que la condition de ma survie, je ne passais pas tellement inaperçu. Et s'il était presque heureux de me savoir en vie, il se mit néanmoins à me traquer et essayer de me tuer. Quand il comprit qu'il n'y arriverait pas, il trouva le moyen de m'exiler dans notre ancienne demeure d'hiver, maintenant à l'abandon. Là où j'avais passé mon enfance, je devrais continuer ma mort. J'étais presque heureux de ce choix. De toute façon les anges avaient des ailes, il pouvait donc me rejoindre. Il n'y avait qu'à attendre. C'est là que le diable intervint de nouveau. Il me rappela la seule condition de mon immortalité et me conféra à moi aussi des ailes. Mais elles étaient aussi sombres que l'enfer et faites de peau. C'était disgracieux. Je me souvins alors de la douceur des plumes blanches sous mes doigts, de leur apparente fragilité, des reflets sous la lueur de la lune et de la caresse légère quand je les avais senties contre ma peau nue. J'en avais eu un frisson de bien-être à l'époque. A présent je n'avais plus que ce souvenir. Mais aucun espoir de retrouver cette sensation.

J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir pleurer. C'était étonnant que le simple fait de pouvoir laisser couler ses larmes me manque autant. La seule chose qui me tenait encore était le désir de retrouver Gabriel. Bêtement j'avais cru qu'il me suffirait de revenir et qu'il serait là à m'attendre, les bras grands ouverts. La réalité était bien différente. J'ai parcouru la terre entière des dizaines de fois, j'ai inspecté tous les édifices religieux, j'ai torturé d'autres anges durant des heures. J'en ai profité pour améliorer mes pouvoirs, découvrir ce dont j'étais réellement capable. Il m'a fallut trois cents ans de vains espoirs et d'occupations stériles pour enfin apprendre la vérité.

Etre forcé de me tuer n'était que la première étape de son châtiment. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait été dépossédé de son statut angélique et envoyé sur terre en tant que simple humain. Bien entendu au Vatican. Et le voilà obligé de tuer sans cesse, de combattre, d'exécuter les basses besognes dont personne ne voulait et de risquer sa vie à chaque instant. Même les hommes qu'il sauvait le traquaient. Je l'ai suivi de loin, essayant de ne pas intervenir, craignant à chaque instant pour sa vie, espérant encore qu'il me revienne. Mais Dieu lui avait même ôté sa mémoire. Sa cruauté n'avait donc pas de prix et dépassait, il me semble, celle du diable en personne. Nous avions juste demandé à nous aimer, sans causer de tort à qui que ce soit et cela nous était formellement interdit. Où était donc la clémence divine ?

Je le sentais au fond de moi, il était le seul à pouvoir faire battre mon cœur de nouveau. J'étais mort en l'aimant et ce sentiment s'était profondément ancré en moi, jusqu'à faire partie de ma propre chair. C'était la seule chose que l'on ne pouvait m'enlever et que je gardais précieusement.

Et j'attends à présent que nos routes se croisent de nouveau. Je crois encore en ce destin qui nous réunira.

**XXX**

Dracula se redressa lentement, tentant de remettre ses idées en place, s'étirant de tout son long. Pour la deuxième fois Gabriel l'avait tué, il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude non plus. Apparemment le Diable n'en avait pas fini avec lui puisqu'il l'avait fait encore revenir. Le comte regarda tous les dégâts autour de lui. Il avait juste cherché à s'occuper pendant le dernier siècle et ne ressentait donc rien face à ce que d'autres auraient appelé un désastre. La perte même de ses trois « femmes » et de sa progéniture n'était rien, il y pensait à peine. Tout cela était juste pour démontrer l'impuissance de Dieu, une sorte de vengeance. En revanche il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les yeux de Gabriel alors qu'il le regardait enfin. Qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se jeter dans ses bras comme le jour de leur rencontre et l'embrasser. Il avait attendu si longtemps pour ça. Mais, outre les attaques pitoyables envers lui, ce qui l'avait arrêté était l'éclair d'incompréhension dans ces grands yeux marron alors qu'il parlait. L'ange déchu ne le reconnaissait plus et Dracula ressentit de la douleur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il savait que seul son ange pouvait lui rendre son cœur et il en avait la confirmation à présent.

Il avait donc joué un peu avec lui, s'approchant toujours un peu plus. Si les souvenirs ne revenaient pas précisément à Gabriel, ce n'était pas important, il suffisait de tout recommencer du début. Et puis s'il mourrait il redeviendrait sûrement un ange, le sien, et retrouverait sa mémoire. Quoiqu'il arrive Dracula était sûr que cette fois il serait gagnant.

Le comte n'ignorait pas que Gabriel avait renié Dieu, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Van Helsing. Il lui fallait donc ouvrir les yeux.

Arrivé en haut de son château Dracula leva les yeux vers les étoiles. Il avait encore le temps. Toute l'éternité pour être précis. Il étendit ses ailes et se laissa porter par le vent, suivant l'infime trace d'un parfum qu'il n'avait jamais oublié. Il sentait qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que Gabriel se souvienne de tout. Il avait déjà commencé à se poser des questions, cela se voyait. Un effleurement, un léger baiser et tout recommencerait comme avant. Dracula se sentirait enfin en vie.

Debout sur le bateau censé le ramener au bercail, Gabriel Van Helsing regardait la terre s'éloigner alors que la nuit tombait. Une migraine commençait à poindre sous son crâne. Des images inconnues s'imposaient à son esprit et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il voyait des prunelles grises dans le ciel, les mêmes que dans les rêves qui le harcelaient toutes les nuits.

A ses côtés Karl ne disait pas un mot, respectant ce qu'il pensait être le recueillement de son ami. S'il savait ce qu'il en était réellement. A cet instant Van Helsing avait envie de sauter à l'eau, de retourner en Transylvanie par tous les moyens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son cœur lui hurlait d'y aller, de revenir sur ces terres. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Et ne pas savoir pourquoi était presque pire comme souffrance. La seule personne qui pouvait le renseigner, et qu'il voulait voir, était morte par sa faute. Il y était obligé, on le lui avait ordonné. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ? Il avait aussi l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation.

Van Helsing remarqua alors qu'il était seul sur le pont. Karl avait du descendre sans bruit et tous les marins avaient disparus. Le chasseur savait qu'il aurait dû être inquiet mais il n'arrivait pas à éprouver autre chose que de l'impatience. Impossible à expliquer.

Un mouvement d'air dans son dos lui indiqua une présence. Van Helsing passa une langue sur ses lèvres subitement asséchées et se retourna lentement, sachant déjà qui il allait trouver. Faire face de nouveau à ces prunelles grises le laissa de nouveau sans voix. Pourquoi avait-il tant envie de sa jeter sur lui, mais pas pour le tuer ? Et puis après tout, il n'avait plus aucun ordre à présent, donc aucune raison de chercher les ennuis. Il pouvait en profiter pour en apprendre plus, questionner le vampire en face de lui. Mais face au brun il perdait tous ses moyens, il se retrouvait comme paralysé. Dracula devait surement utiliser un charme contre lui, c'était la seule hypothèse.

- Gabriel…

Cette voix douce et suave lui faisait venir des frissons dans le dos. L'air du large semblait le pousser à se rapprocher. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui fit le premier pas.

- Tu aimerais savoir n'est-ce pas ? Mais parfois il vaut mieux ne pas se souvenir…

Il y avait une telle douleur dans sa voix qu'elle semblait sur le point de se briser. Lentement Dracula parcourut le maigre espace qui les séparait encore. Van Helsing s'attendait à recevoir un choc, un coup quelconque. Au lieu de ça il se retrouva prisonnier d'une forte étreinte. S'il ne savait pas comment réagir au début, son corps agit seul et il retourna le geste, enlaçant son ancienne Némésis, plongeant son nez dans la chevelure brune. C'est à cet instant seulement qu'il se sentit bien et complet. Sa migraine empira alors qu'il se souvenait avoir déjà ressenti ça.

- Ne te force pas. Tu l'as dit toi-même il y a certains souvenirs qu'il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller.

Et avant que Van Helsing ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva emporté dans les airs. Il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir peur, tenter de s'enfuir. Mais il se sentait étrangement rassuré. S'il devait trouver des réponses c'était forcément avec Dracula. Et en cet instant, il ne voulait être avec personne d'autre. Son chapeau s'envola et il le vit retomber doucement sur le pont du bateau qu'il venait de quitter. Karl trouverait bien quelque chose à raconter au Vatican.

Dracula tenait fermement sa « proie » contre lui, autant pour éviter qu'il tombe et pour pouvoir sentir son cœur battre. Dans quelques minutes ils pourraient rattraper tout le temps perdu. Il ne voulait pas que Gabriel se souvienne, cela aurait été trop douloureux pour lui. Mais il suffisait d'un rien pour que leur histoire recommence. Tout n'était pas perdu, bien au contraire.

Ce n'était que le début. Et ils avaient toute l'éternité.


End file.
